


Stay with me

by nanaschiKEKI



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angry Dean Winchester, Beta Read, Crying Dean, Cuddling, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Protective Castiel, Purgatory, Sad Dean, Sleepy Dean, Worried Castiel, translator wanted
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaschiKEKI/pseuds/nanaschiKEKI
Summary: 'Dean an seiner Seite zu haben und zu wissen das er genau so viel rennen und kämpfen musste machte es für ihn unerträglich.'





	

Das Fegefeuer war selbst für einen Engel unglaublich anstrengend. Immer in Bewegung bleiben, immer kämpfen, keine Sekunde um zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste für ihn, nein, Dean an seiner Seite zu haben und zu wissen, dass er genau so viel rennen und kämpfen musste, machte es für ihn unerträglich. Er war von ihm weg geblieben, damit nicht so viele Monster hinter dem Menschen her waren, doch natürlich hatte Dean ihn gefunden. Und mit seiner Berührung und seinen Worten hatte er es geschafft ihn zu überreden, obwohl Castiel gewusst hatte, dass es eine schlechte Idee war. Dean sagte ihn das sie von dort fiel konnten aber Cas würde sofort klar, dass es nur Dean schaffen konnte. Aber daran zu denken, dass er noch ein paar Tage mit dem Menschen, mit der schönsten Seele, die er je gesehen hatte, der Verkörperung des Schönen der Menschheit, verbringen konnte, hatte ihn schwach gemacht.

Nun konnte er zusehen, wie Dean immer schwächer wurde, wie die grünen Augen, die sonst so lebhaft und voller Emotionen waren, die ihn immer an eines der schönsten Dinge auf Erden erinnerten, die Natur, immer matter und müder wurden.

Wenn sie kämpften, konnte Castiel sich kaum mehr konzentrieren, er sah immer zu Dean, achtete gar nicht mehr darauf, ob jemand ihn angriff, er hatte Angst, dass dem Menschen etwas passieren könnte. Oft musste er deswegen von Dean oder Benny gerettet werden.

Es wurde Nacht und sie blieben immer noch nicht stehen. Cas ging hinter Dean, da er wusste, dass dieser kaum etwas sah, er wollte nicht, dass Dean stolperte oder sich auf eine andere Art verletzte.

Benny schien das kaum zu stören, er ging einfach weiter. Der Vampir konnte anscheinend kaum erwarten endlich vom Fegefeuer wegzukommen.

„Wir müssen stehen bleiben.“, meinte der Engel.

„Was? Nein, wir müssen in Bewegung bleiben.“, widersprach ihm wie üblich Benny.

„Dean ist erschöpft, er braucht dringend Schlaf.“

Der Vampir ging auf ihn zu: „Wenn wir stehen bleiben, werden uns die Leviatane kriegen, die wegen dir hinter uns her sind. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dean wegen dir stirbt und mein Ticket hier raus weg ist. Verstanden, Bruder?“

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder. Und Dean ist ein Mensch, er ist viel zerbrechlicher als wir, er kann auch an Erschöpfung sterben.“, er ging ebenfalls auf Benny zu, seine Blick war steinhart, am liebsten hätte er den Vampir in Stücke gerissen.

„Hört auf“, versuchte Dean die beiden zu besänftigen, wie so oft. „Mir geht es gut, ich schaff das schon.“ Er hasste es, wenn sich die beiden stritten, es ging immer nur um ihn und letztendlich wollte sie beide ihn nur beschützten: Benny, weil er von dort weg wollte und weil er Deans Freund war, und Cas, nun, weil er nun mal Castiel war. Er hatte immer versucht ihn zu beschützten. Selbst als sie nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten, weil er mit Crowley zusammen gearbeitet hatte, war er trotzdem immer wieder gekommen, um ihn von Dämon und anderen Monstern zu beschützen. Er mochte diese Seite zwar an dem Engel, dennoch war er kein Kind mehr, er musste nicht beschützt werden. Als Jäger sollte er wissen, wie viel er aushalten konnte.

„Nein, kannst du nicht.“ Dean hasste es für schwach gehalten zu werden, doch das war Castiel egal. Er wollte nur, dass es dem Menschen gut ging, da war dessen Stolz nicht so wichtig. „Er braucht mindestens vier Stunden.“, richtete er sich wieder an Benny.

„Schön.“, meinte dieser leicht eingeschnappt, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass sie auch das berücksichtigen mussten. „Etwas weiter ist eine kleine Höhle.“

Cas nickte und ging wieder zu Dean, bis sie dort waren ging er neben ihm her. Sie vergewisserten sich, dass niemand dort war. Dean setzte sich in die Höhle, die mehr ein Spalt war, darin hatten gerade mal zwei Menschen eng aneinander sitzend Platz.

Als Dean sich an den Stein lehnte, merke er erst wie erschöpft er war. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal wirklich ausgeruht hatte. Natürlich hatte er geschlafen, aber seine Gedanken waren immer bei Castiel gewesen, also war er nie wirklich zur Ruhe gekommen. Egal was er auch versucht hatte, immer hatte er daran gedacht, dass Cas vielleicht seine Hilfe brauchen könnte. Letztendlich hatte er nur Alpträume, was nicht half, denn letztendlich war das Fegefeuer ein Alptraum an sich.

„Ich werde etwas weiter weg Wache halten. Ist das okay, Bruder?“, erklärte Benny.

Dean nickte schwach. Der Vampir wusste anscheinend, wann er sich rar machen musste, dass mochte er an ihn.

„Ich sollte…“, Castiel wollte sich auch von ihm entfernen, doch der Mensch streckte seine Hand aus und hielt den Stoff des vollkommen verdreckten Trenchcoats fest.

„Geh nicht, ich will nicht alleine sein.“, das Letzte flüsterte er nur, Dean schämte sich, er fühlte sich so verletzlich.

Castiel wollte lächeln, doch dann dachte er wieder an die Gefahr: „Vielleicht sollte lieber Benny näher bei dir bleiben…“

Dean seufzte genervt: „Du bist so ein Idiot. Ich will, dass du bei mir bist.“

Er setzte sich neben den Menschen, wie hätte er ihn jetzt alleine lassen können.

Langsam wandte Dean seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Engels. Dieser legte seine linke Hand auf die Hüfte des anderen, zog ihn etwas näher. Dean neben sich zu spüren machte ihn glücklich, gab ihm das Gefühl, ihn von allem Schlimmen fernhalten zu können, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. „Schlaf Dean. Ich werde über dich wachen.“

Er hörte den Menschen kurz auflachen: „Weißt du, das hört sich nicht halb so süß an wie du denkst.“

Castiel war verwirrt: „Ich will mich nicht süß anhören.“

„Ich weiß.“ Dean hatte seine Augen geschlossen, trotzdem konnte er nicht schlafen, obwohl ihn die Nähe von Cas so beruhigte. Er dachte an seine Regel, keine 'Chick-Feel-Momente', und wollte sie nur vergessen, er wollte einmal ehrlich sein, zu sich, zu Cas. Vielleicht gab es kein Morgen. Als Jäger war er den Gedanken gewohnt, doch hier, ein 24-Stunden-Kampf, den er vielleicht wirklich nicht überlebte.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weißt du? Ich dachte du wärst vielleicht tot und den Gedanken konnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen oder an irgendwas anderes denken als an dich. Ich habe jede Nacht nur gebetet.“

„Ich weiß, deine Gebete..., du wurdest immer verzweifelter.“, antworte Castiel, man konnte sein schlechtes Gewissen hörten.

Plötzlich setzte sich Dean auf und sah dem Engel direkt in die himmelblauen Augen, er wirkte weniger wütend, mehr verletzt: „Dann warum? Warum hast du nicht geantwortet?“

„Weil ich wusste, wenn ich dich sehe, dann wäre ich schwach geworden und bei dir geblieben. Und ich hatte recht.“

„Was ist so schlimm daran schwach zu sein, Cas?“, fragte der Mensch und merkte wie sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten.

Er legte seine Hand auf Deans Wange: „Nichts, ich will nur nicht, dass dir wegen meiner Schwäche etwas passiert.“

„Wen interessiert es, Cas? Ich sterbe lieber an deiner Seite als ohne dich zu leben. Versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder verlässt. Ich… Ich brauche dich.“

Castiel drückte seine Lippen auf die des Menschen, ließ die eine Hand auf Deans Wange, während er die andere um seine Hüfte legte und ihn enger zog.

Die Hände von Dean wanderten in Cas weiche schwarze Haare, beide wollten so nahe wie möglich bei dem anderen sein. Der Kuss hatte sich so lange angespannt und jetzt wo es endlich passiert war, war er nur aus reiner Verzweiflung entstanden.

Er legte seine Stirn gegen die von Dean: „Das kann ich nicht.“

Dean wollte sich von Cas wegdrücken, doch als sie sich geküsst hatte, hatte der Engel ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt, also hatte er keinen Platz zum Ausweichen.

„Ich liebe dich, Dean. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Aber das kann ich nicht tun, ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas wegen mir passiert. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer über dich wachen, immer zu dir zurück kommen werde.“

Das war ein schwacher Trost, aber das war mehr als er von allen anderen in seinem Leben je bekommen hatte.

„Bitte schlafe jetzt.“

Der Mensch nickte und setzte sich wieder neben Castiel. Dean schlief schnell ein, mit einer Hand an Castiels Brust, um seinen Herzschlag zu fühlen. Sie waren jetzt zusammen und Cas wusste nicht, wann sie es das nächste Mal sein würden.

***

Dean schreckte auf, kurz war er verwirrt, er brauchte einen Augenblick um sich zu orientieren. Er war in einem Motelzimmer, er hörte Sam schnarchen neben sich.

Er war gerade zurück aus dem Fegefeuer.

Cas war immer noch dort.

Er legte sich wieder zurück, starrte an die Decke und fing an zu flüstern, um Sammy nicht zu wecken: „Castiel, kannst du mich hören? Ich habe gerade von dir geträumt, von dem Versprechen, das du mir gegeben hast. Also, ich weiß nicht, wann du zu mir zurückkommen willst, aber bitte lass es bald sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch ohne dich sein kann. Ich…“, Dean blieb kurz still, er versuchte es auszusprechen, aber letztendlich schaffte er es wie immer nicht: „Ich brauche dich, Cas.“

Langsam schloss er seine Augen wieder und dachte immer noch an Castiel, an seine Wärme und wie er seine Arme schützend um hin gelegt hatte.

Er würde wiederkommen, er hatte es ihm versprochen.


End file.
